Orreus Ramos
Before Orreus Ramos, the office of Chancellor in Coronia was looked upon as little more than a puppet of the Archbishop of the Church of Joviluu. He is remembered as the man who put the punch behind the position. Ramos took a more involved role as Chancellor, increasing Coronia's military capabilities from its previous state: a meek, isolationist republic. Almost every Chancellor after him followed in his footsteps, taking positions of power when previously, the office existed simply to give the illusion of democracy. Born: A village in the center of Coronia. Lived: 9,964 - 10,041 Died: Farmouth, Coronia (aged 77) Orreus Ramos was born into a very humble life in 9964 to a family of minismi farmers. Though not successful to the extent of wealth, Ramos never went to bed hungry. He had a strong religious background, his family imprinting him with the strong Jovilucian beliefs of the rural land. He never had much ambition, and intended to inheret the farm from his father. Of course, things don't always go as planned. Ramos was 24 when Redtree invaded. While the raiders never reached his area of residence, he was compelled to join in on the effort to defend Farmouth, which was in serious danger of being sacked. Ramos took the fastest carriage to the border, where he was one of many men fighting amongst countless Rapturians against the Redtree raiders. Despite not being born a fighter, as many Rapturians are, he proved quite the soldier, making a name for himself amongst the ranks. Proving himself to be quite the speaker, Ramos often inspired his fellows with fiery speeches, praising Coronia as a blessed nation and the shining beacon as he charged into battle, usually roaring and ranting while engaging his enemies. However, as soon as the fighting began, the raiders withdrew, and rather than return to his home in the country, Ramos remained in Farmouth, where he took up politics. Ramos became a member of Coronia's Senate in 9990, using his discovered talent in demagogery to fire up the people of Farmouth into his favor. However, his time didn't truly come into 9995, when he ran for Chancellor. As a gifted speaker and a war hero, he easily clinched the vote, defeating the incumbent Chancellor seeking re-election at the time and, at age 31, becoming the youngest Chancellor in Coronia's long history. Once he was sworn in, he began his policies that would change Coronia forever. Right away, he cried out for a stronger army. He asked not for a small amount of defenders, but a full, true army. Such a request offended the Church, and the Archbishop at the time, Vergyl Coronnan, was offended by Ramos's militaristic requests. No new laws were passed, but Ramos had Coronia in his pocket. They learned to use a sword on their own time. They purchased their own armor. They joined the Coronian Guard in droves. When Ramos willed it, the people followed. Even moreso when he expressed his powerful anti-Abyssal beliefs to an already suspicious populace. Angry mobs of vigilantes increased, and hunts for suspected Abyssals increased in violence. Even Manerans, previously well-tolerated by the people of Coronia, found themselves caught up in the fervor started by Ramos. In 9997, Ramos outwardly condemned the recently established Pantheonic religion, and its followers, too, were seeked out and punished by Ramos's frenzied supporters. This religious fervor escalated in 9998 when Ramos ordered the construction of a large wall across the republic's border with Ine. This time, the Church conceded, and within two years, the wall, more of a symbol than any actual defense, stood tall between the two nations, a sign of Coronia's omnipresent distrust of the small country on the peninsula. It was during the construction of this wall that Ramos was very easily re-elected to a second term in office. With the wall complete, Ramos quickly turned his attention towards Coronia's navy. He ordered thr research and construction of more modern vessels, something which Coronia sorely lacked. For four long years, most of Ramos's second term, a great deal of the republic's resources were poured into the project. Finally, Ramos concluded the endeavor by sending out a large fleet of Coronian ships, complete with Seekers and Keepers, on a long voyage along the coast of the Midlands and Thogenar and back. He also petitioned for the enhancement of Farmouth's grand lighthouse, which the Church promptly granted; as the fleet returned to Farmouth, high-ranking Priests of Joviluu placed an enchantment on the lighthouse: permanent sunlight to illuminate the harbor to daytime levels 24/7. The upgrade of the Coronian Navy was Ramos's magnus opus, and within a few short months, his final term ended, and he was forced to step down, allowing the newly-elected Chancellor, Rejan Thedar, to take the mantle. However, Ramos's two terms affected not just the defenses of the nation. The office of Chancellor was thoroughly transformed into more than a mere puppet. Though the balance of power between the executives continued to ebb and flow over the course of the decades, the Chancellor had finally gained the respect it deserved through Ramos. Category:Personages